Haru Haru
by Seville Amane
Summary: AU. Sakura terjebak dalam prinsipnya sendiri. Satu sisi mengatakan dia membenci, di sisi yang lain dia akan menangis merindukan, merindukan mother figure tepatnya/Angst yang gagal versi meirae1. Dia memang payah, maafkanlah/Critic and Comment?


**Warning (s)**: AU, OOC, SasuSaku, KakaRin, gajeness, lebayness

**T+ Rated**

* * *

Aku masih mengingat betul bagaimana dulu sewaktu kecil aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat penuh salju ini. Tatanan-tatanannya juga tidak banyak berubah, tetap menyenangkan bagi jiwa seorang anak kecil. Waktu aku muda dulu, waktu aku hanya masih senang bermain-main dan bermain, waktu aku hanya senang dengan tertawa dan tidak peduli apakah keadaan ikut tertawa denganku atau tidak. Waktu itu, benar-benar tidak ada beban.

Mataku memandang sekeliling tempatku berpijak. Ini memang tempat yang tak asing bagiku. Dari kejauhan aku melihat seorang anak kecil bermain sendirian. Ia perempuan, cantik dan gembul tapi terlihat sehat. Dari matanya yang berbinar-binar aku melihat berjuta kebaikan di sana. Diam-diam aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Berulang kali ia terjatuh dari ayunan, lalu bangkit kembali dan tersenyum malu. Anak itu, benar-benar terlihat bahagia.

Aku masih mengamati anak kecil itu dengan seksama dari tempatku berdiam. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia di sana dan mencoba berbagai permainan. Aku pikir ia akan lelah. Tapi ternyata tidak. Anak kecil periang yang tak kenal lelah, mungkin itu sebutan bagi dirinya—yang kuakui memiliki wajah yang mirip denganku.

"Auh... sakit...huhuhu... Mama..."

Aku terkesikap begitu melihatnya tiba-tiba jatuh tengkurap dari atas perosotan. Anak itu terjatuh dan mendapati lutut serta lengannya terluka, berdarah. Aku terenyuh, dengan segera aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku untuk menghampiri dan menghiburnya. Tapi sebelum aku berjalan, seorang wanita berlari dan merengkuh anak kecil itu secepat mungkin.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan Mama yang meninggalkanmu tadi," ujar wanita itu. Oh, ternyata dia mamanya. Untung cepat datang. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang wanita itu karena wajahnya yang tidak ia perlihatkan padaku. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak penting, untunglah anak kecil itu sudah berhenti menangis.

"Mama, Sakura-chan takut. Mama jangan pergi lagi," ujar anak kecil itu. Oh, namanya Sakura juga. Yah, baiklah. Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar mirip denganku.

"Mama tidak bisa berjanji apapun padamu. Tapi percayalah pada Mama bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya yang berharga di hati Mama. Mama akan menjagamu."

"Mama mau pergi lagi?" Anak itu terlihat hendak menangis.

Perlahan namun pasti—dengan gerakan yang bisa kutangkap—wanita itu melepaskan anaknya. Sang anak yang tengah menangis karena luka-luka pun hanya bisa menangis semakin dalam. Aku, entah kenapa turut merasakan apa yang sedang dialami anak itu. Anehnya, semakin kencang tangisan anak itu semakin jauh pula mamanya pergi.

"Mama jangan pergi. Mama jangan tinggalkan Sakura. Mama Sakura sakit. Mama..."

Ketika aku mulai menitikan air mata, sesuatu yang begitu kuat seakan menarik paksa tubuhku untuk bangun. Sementara aku menolak dan tetap ingin menemani sang anak, sesuatu itu semakin besar dan membuatku merasa benar-benar terbangun dari mimpi yang panjang.

* * *

000-000000000- 000

**Haru Haru**

**Seville Amane**

000-000000000- 000

* * *

"Mama... Mama... Jangan pergi, Ma..." Sakura meneruskan mimpi yang ia alami. Mungkin itu adalah efek dari tidur yang dilakukan jika tubuh sangat kelelahan. Bayangan akan hal-hal yang menjadi pikiran berat seseorang akan terbawa dengan mudah ke dalam mimpinya. Selain itu, alam bawah sadar juga turut berperan dalam membawa mimpi-mimpi itu ke dunia nyata.

"Sakura, bangun. Kau mengigau lagi ya?" tanya Ino sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sahabatnya yang tertidur di atas meja makan. Ia masih mengenakan baju kerjanya. "Sakura, bangun..."

"Eng..." Sakura terbangun. Meski begitu ia masih belum sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Dirinya masih berada di alam mimpi untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Bahkan ia belum bisa menyadari siapa yang baru saja membangunkannya.

"Sakura." Ino mencoba menyadarkan sahabatnya. Gadis itu tampak sabar membangunkan sahabatnya, karena ia tidak mau Sakura sakit. Tumbuh di lingkungan keluarga yang peduli kesehatan dan ketenangan pikiran telah menjadi bumbu tersendiri dalam kehidupan Ino.

"Ino, kenapa di sini? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya sudah sadar.

"Aku lupa belum mengunci pintu belakang. Kau sendiri tahu, orang macam Sasuke adalah pendendam. Sekali kau merusak usahanya, tamatlah riwayatmu. Kau juga, kenapa belum pulang? Malah ketiduran dan mengigau," kata Ino.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pesanan dari kantor milik pa-car-mu dulu baru bisa pulang," jawab Sakura dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata tertentu untuk menyindir sahabatnya.

Ino yang paham maksud Sakura langsung memasang tampang kecut. "Sai melakukan itu juga untuk kantornya. Tidak ada maksud menganiayamu. Oh ya, kau benar sendirian di sini?"

"Ya, terakhir kali ada orang yang menemaniku adalah Sasuke. Tapi setelah menerima panggilan dari seseorang dia langsung pergi. Yeah, tentu saja tanpa izin dari pegawainya."

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Belum, kau bisa meninggalkanku di sini. Aku bisa pulang naik bus terakhir."

Ino tak terlihat ingin menyangkal. Tapi dilihat dari wajahnya, ia tampak tidak setuju. Bagaimanapun juga Tokyo merupakan kota metropolitan yang ramai—yang tentu saja banyak terjadi kriminalitas. Meski benar begitu, ia tahu bahwa percuma melawan kehendak Sakura. "Baiklah, seandainya ayahku tidak menunggu di luar aku bisa menungguimu selama mungkin. Aku pergi dulu."

"Um... hati-hati ya."

...***...

Lampu jalan, lampu mobil dan kendaraan lain, juga secuil cahaya dari gedung-gedung yang masih digunakan untuk bekerja telah menghapuskan malam dari kota Tokyo. Tidak ada kata malam di Tokyo karena cahaya dari keraimannya sendiri. Berbagai aktifitas malam yang dilakukan membuat para penduduk membutuhkan cahaya dalam jumlah besar. Jalan-jalan masih padat dengan kendaraan, bahkan ada juga sekolah yang masih mengadakan kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Sakura yang selalu menikmati nuansa seperti ini tak pernah merasa jenuh. Setiap pulang kerja dia selalu menyaksikan keramaian malam Tokyo dengan menunggu bus di sebuah halte dekat tempat kerjanya. Perempuan itu terus memandangi arah kirinya, menanti bus yang datang dari sana. Terus begitu hingga beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada kerjaan.

Seorang wanita dan seorang pria tiba-tiba datang dari arah kanan dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. mereka berdua tampak sedang berkencan. Hal itu membuat Sakura setengah tidak enak hati, ingin menyingkir tapi sudah tidak ada tempat. Hingga ia hanya memilih untuk tetap diam di tempat menunggu bus yang dianggapnya sebagai penolong.

"Kau tahu tidak? Rin, penyanyi terkenal itu akan meluncurkan album terbarunya pertengahan bulan depan. Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang ada dalam dirinya sehingga aku dan juga keluargaku menyukainya," kata si wanita.

"Ya, kabarnya dia mendapatkan _award_ di ajang musik se-Asia. Wanita itu luar biasa," kata si pria.

Sakura mendengarnya. Ya, mendengar bukan mendengarkan. Ia mendengar karena sebuah paksaan dan bukan atas kemauannya. Terpaksa karena ada satu hal yang begitu membuatnya merasa tersiksa bila pembicaraan itu terus dilakukan.

"Tapi aku kasihan benar dengan anaknya yang masih seumuran adikku. Setiap ada _show _Rin selalu meninggalkannya. Ia melakukan itu sejak anaknya masih kecil. Kasihan." Si wanita menutup kalimatnya dengan bersandar di pundak si pria.

"Untung saja suami Rin itu orang yang baik, jadi bisa menjadi ibu sementara bagi anak mereka sementara Rin tidak ada."

"Ya, dari sebelum ia menjadi artis besar hubungannya dengan suami sudah sangat baik. Di sebuah wawancara, Rin mengungkapkan bahwa anugerah indah dalam dirinya adalah keluarganya saat ini."

"Menurutmu kita bisa begitu tidak? Sejujurnya aku ingin seperti suami Rin, sesibuk apapun tetap ada waktu untuk anak. "

"Aku juga ingin seperti Rin, dia artis tapi masih peduli pada keluarga. Benar-benar wanita yang hebat."

"Hei busnya sudah datang. Ayo cepat naik, itu yang terakhir."

Beberapa orang yang duduk di halte itu dengan cepat masuk ke dalam bus besar berwarna merah. Mereka tak ingin ketinggalan perjalanan terakhir di malam hari bersalju ini.

Tapi Sakura berbeda. Sudah lebih dari sekian menit ia terdiam di tempat duduknya sampai bus pergi. Ada hal yang seolah menariknya untuk tetap singgah. Perlahan air matanya merembes dari dalam lipatan-lipatan semu matanya. Dia tetap diam dan tidak bergerak. Terus menangis tanpa bersuara, bahkan mata hijau cemerlangnya tidak berubah warna menjadi merah seperti pada umumnya. Sakura menangis seperti bukan kehendaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

Sakura tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja melakukan hal yang bodoh, membiarkan bus terakhir pergi. Dia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya, mengutuk pikirannya yang beberapa saat lalu menghilang. Kali ini ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya jalan kembali pulang adalah jalan kaki sejauh tiga puluh kilometer.

...***...

RUMAH sederhana yang terletak di sebelah kanan kedai ramen milik keluarga Hatake masih terang dengan lampu taman dan teras rumah yang belum dimatikan. Padahal rumah-rumah di sekitarnya sudah menghentikan aktifitas beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya di sana masih ada kegiatan.

Kakashi Hatake tidak pernah mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang ayah yang baik. Tapi hal yang ia lakukan tak pernah jauh dari kalimat 'untuk kebaikan putriku'. Sudah dari sebelum jam makan malam pria paruh baya ini memersiapkan beberapa porsi makanan. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasa yang hanya cukup dimakan dua orang, kali ini Kakashi sengaja menyajikan agar berapa banyakpun orang yang memakan makanannya tetap akan kenyang.

Sayangnya, sampai ia ketiduran di atas sofa kecil pun makanan yang banyak itu belum juga berkurang. Belum ada yang makan, termasuk Kakashi.

...***...

Berjalan selama satu jam tanpa berhenti seolah tidak membuat jarak yang ditempuh Sakura berkurang. Kaki-kakinya yang kecil sudah sangat sakit untuk dipijakkan. Sedangkan waktu sudah begitu larut, ditambah udara yang dinginnya sampai terasa ke tulang. Hal itu membuat Sakura berusaha agar mantel yang ia pakai bisa membuatnya hangat.

"Hachiiiiii..."

Itu seperti peringatan bahwa Sakura harus segera mendapatkan kehangatan. Dia sudah tidak tahan. Sakura menyandarkan tubuh proposionalnya di sebuah dudukan taman jalan. Ia hanya berharap tiba-tiba akan datang seseorang yang berbaik hati mengantarkannya pulang. Kakinya sudah tidak terasa.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya begitu lama hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau ada sebuah lampu mobil yang menyorotnya.

TIIIIIIIIIIIN...

Rasa kaget yang Sakura terima karena klakson tidak seberapa dengan rasa kaget yang ia terima dari seseorang yang membunyikan klakson tersebut. Sakura hanya bengong menunggu apa yang bisa diucapkannya saat ini.

"Masuklah, di luar sana terlalu dingin," ajak Sasuke.

...***...

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pagar rumah Sakura. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, keduanya belum juga mengawali pembicaraan hingga ponsel Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Sebuah pesan yang entah isinya apa dengan cepat membuat Sasuke mendecih. Sakura merasa itu bukan hal yang baik bagi Sasuke sehingga ia memutuskan untuk segera berterima kasih dan pergi.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu hari ini," kata Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Aku permisi." Dengan itu, Sakura segera keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

...***...

"Aku pulang," seru Sakua begitu lirih dan yang mampu mendengar adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mendengar jawaban apapun. Tidak seperti biasanya, pikir Sakura. tidak seperti yang dirinya terima ketika pulang dari kerja. Wanita itu segera menuju ke bagian rumah yang lebih dalam untuk memastikan bahwa sudah tidak ada yang terjaga hingga salamnya tidak dijawab.

Saat ia melewati ruang tengah, ia masih melihat televisi menyala dan beberapa koran tergeletak di meja. Ini juga bukan kebiasaan yang ia lihat selama ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung membereskan ruangan tersebut.

...***...

Ruangan gelap remang-remang adalah tempat di mana dua orang yang berbeda karakter ini bertemu. Pertemuan yang melibatkan beberapa botol wine dan semangkuk kacang sebagai pihak ketiga. Seorang yang lebih tua menuangkan wine ke gelas lawan bicaranya, Sasuke.

"Katakan, kenapa kau menyuruhku ke mari!" Nada yang datar, dingin, dan transparan.

"Penawaran."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku tidak mau berurusan. Aku sudah punya pekerjaan sendiri. Ayah dan kakakku sudah cukup," tolak Sasuke.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan serius. "Kumohon."

"Tidak."

...***...

Selesai dengan membereskan ruang tengah, Sakura berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Tidak seperti yang sudah ia pikirkan, ruang makan masih rapi dengan makanan di atasnya yang belum disentuh. Lalu wanita itu membuang pandangannya pada tubuh pria yang tertidur asal-asalan di sofa kecil tak jauh dari meja makan.

"Kenapa dia suka menyiksa diri?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Baru saja Sakura hendak mendekat dan menyelimuti Kakashi, tiba-tiba pria itu terbangun dan membuat Sakura buru-buru melemparkan selimut dan pergi secepatnya. Tapi terlambat, Kakashi sudah menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Makanlah bersama Ayah," ujar Kakashi.

Sakura tidak terlihat ingin melepaskan, tapi sikapnya masih dingin sedingin tangannya. " Aku sudah makan."

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, kau terlalu lama di luar. Ayo makan."

Baru setelah tawaran itu muncul, Sakura berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kakashi. "Tidak. Aku sudah makan."

"Sakura... Ayah mendapat tips dari _boss _beberapa yen. Lalu Ayah putuskan untuk membelikannya makanan untuk kita berdua. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan enak 'kan?"

"Jangan boros. Jangan hanya karena ingin makan lalu menghambur-hamburkan uang. Simpan saja untuk hari ke depan. Aku mau tidur." Kali ini kekuatan Sakura lebih besar sehingga ia bisa melepaskan genggaman Kakashi. Wanita itu lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari ruang makan, meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih tetap terdiam di sana.

* * *

-tbc-

* * *

**A/N: **Ini yang bikin meirae1. Ratingnya kerendahan gak sih buat konflik macam gini? Mau dinaikin gak yang pas. Sementara pake rating T+ dulu.


End file.
